This study will determine if a monthly intravenous immunoglobulin administration, compared to intravenous placebo, will significantly reduce the rate of serious, life-threatening bacterial infections in HIV-infected children, if it will reduce the rate of viral, opportunistic and minor infections, days of hospitalization, days of antibiotic use and progression of HIV disease.